Solaris (canon)/Mystery idiot 50
NOTE: Most of the profile and information comes from the user Withersoul. All credit goes to him. |-|Phase 1= |-|Phase 2= |-|Archie Comics= 'Summary' Solaris is the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris became unstable and was split into two halves during the Solaris Project; Mephiles the Dark (his conscious mind) and Iblis (his raw power). Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Ten years later, Mephiles killed Sonic the Hedgehog and caused Princess Elise to cry, undoing the Iblis Trigger and allowing them to rejoin and recreate Solaris. Immediately after fusing, Solaris sought to erase time and eat away all of the dimensions within the Sonicverse. However, he was then defeated in combat by Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Super Silver. His flame was then blown out, and he was then erased from existence... though this wasn't yet the end of Solaris. His two halves Mephiles & Iblis remained, and can rejoin at any potential time. 'Powers and Stats' Name: Solaris Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Referred to as a male Age: Unknown Classification: The Sun God, The Flame of Hope Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Force-Field Generation, Time Paradoxal Resistance and/or Acausality (Both Mephiles and Iblis remain even after Sonic '06), Summoning, Pyrokinesis, Photon Manipulation, Limited History Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping and Void Manipulation. Destruction towards time strictly Attack Potency: Multiverse level (It was stated that Solaris would destroy all timelines and he was heavily implied to be higher-dimensional. And, there are far more than 1,001 universes here. There is the main timeline, Sonic CD's bad future, all ten alternate endings in Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze's Dimension, the World of Camelot, the Arabian Nights' reality, and Maginaryworld, which forms all the dreams of people across multiple universes into entire universes), possibly at least High Multiverse level (stated to be a "Super Dimensional" being) | At least Full Multiverse level (Can consume the Archie Sonicverse's time completely, which includes a Dimensional Matrix, which is an 11-dimensional structure. We know Professor Von Schlemmer is reliable because he's been studying the Genesis Portals--old remnants of the Pre-Genesis multiverse--for his entire life; thus, he should know a thing or two about its physiology), possibly Megaverse level (might possibly also be able to destroy the Chaos Force, a reality above the multiverse and therefore 12D) Speed: Infinite (usually moves around in a timeless void) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Infinite | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal, possibly at least High Multiversal | At least Full Multiversal, possibly Megaversal Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: At least Multiversal | At least Full Multiversal,, possibly Megaversal. Standard Equipment: / Intelligence: Gifted (Mephiles respresents the god's mind and manipulated the entire Sonic cast over the course of 200 years) | Gifted Weaknesses: Its red core. | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wings of Light:' Solaris shapes a barrier of photon light to protect its body. Key: In the games | In the Archie Comics Category:Mystery idiot 50